A conventional snowmobile is propelled by a rear track that is driven by an engine disposed on the snowmobile. One or two front skis are used to steer the snowmobile. The skis are designed to have a smooth gliding surface in contact with the snow, to provide flotation on the snow and reduce friction while the snowmobile is moving.
When a rider attempts to brake the snowmobile, a braking force is applied to some part of the power transmission between the engine and the rear track, usually to one of the rotating shafts. This braking force causes the rotation of the rear track to slow or stop, which in turn creates drag between the rear track and the snow, reducing the speed of the snowmobile.
During braking, a portion of the weight of the snowmobile is transferred from the rear track to the front skis. However, the front skis do not assist in braking, despite bearing an increased proportion of the weight of the snowmobile, because they are designed to float above the snow and generate as little friction with the snow as possible. It may be desirable in some snowmobiles to provide braking at the front of the snowmobile in view of this weight transfer.